The Third Train
by CeridwenTheBear
Summary: Harry has two options in the white King's Cross station: board a train to take him forward, or one that takes him back. He's crossed between doing what he should do, and what he wants to do. What happens when a third train gives him both? The impossible fate that never was suddenly became much more real.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

And there was white light.

All around him, the whiteness stretched seemingly forever, not quite solid, but not quite a mist either. Harry stood up. Realizing he was naked, he wished for clothes that appeared suddenly by his feet. He put them on, noticing the fact that he did not need glasses to see in this place.

Where was this place?

It was unbelievably quiet; so peaceful compared to the dangerous and dark forest where he had been only moments before, looking into the end of an enemy wand that had shot a blast of green light into his face...

He was in Kings Cross Station, and Professor Dumbledore was walking towards him. Dressed in a brilliant white so that he nearly blended in with the scenery, the ex Headmaster asked Harry to walk with him. They talked, and Harry took a step back when they saw a small, shrivelled up body lying underneath a bench, making pitiful moaning sounds. Dumbledore told Harry he had a choice; that he could very literally board a train that would take him to his fate... wherever that might be. Should he go back and fight or would he watch peacefully from afar, finally at home with so many loved ones that had been taken from him? He would get to see Remus, Sirius, and his parents...

Of course he knew what he should do. The mere thought of protecting and fighting alongside his friends pulled at his insides like a portkey. But Harry was finally so close to what would have been impossible in the land of the living, and that was to be with the dead. Things seemed slower here, and after what seemed like a long while (which wasn't actually a very long time at all) Harry formed a half completed decision in his mind that he found himself saying aloud to Dumbledore before he could stop himself.

"I want to go back. I have to. But I'm taking some people with me."

"Harry my boy, you know that you could not do that..."

Silence. Of course Harry knew he couldn't bring the dead back with him to the other world, the real one. But it was an appealing thought. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized he wished for it. Dumbledore continued to talk, or maybe he didn't. Whatever he might have said Harry hardly heard him. A train whistle was barely discernible in the distance, and Harry knew he would have to make a solid decision soon. But all he could think of was the impossible option, the impossible fate that never was. Dumbledore lead him to the train before walking away, and Harry might have called out to him for one final goodbye if he hadn't already been so caught up in his own thoughts, and how he felt like he was saying goodbye to a chance to finally be together with his parents, and Sirius and Remus.

He felt the sensation of the train moving, and Harry knew he would soon be gone from this white place, and back into the Forbidden Forest, a hundred enemies waiting for him...

He thought of his parents and their sacrifice and wished they never had to do give up so much; he thought of Wormtail and cursed the traitor for bringing literally all of this about; he thought of Sirius and the cruelly short time they had spent together; and he thought of Remus, who would never even spend half as much time with his own son...

The train was slowing down, or at least the sensation of riding a train was leaving him. The quiet atmosphere of King's Cross was melting away, and Harry felt suddenly very small and tired. He could slowly feel textures on his skin; the side of his face was lying on something rough but warm. His arms were numb from being in an awkward position, and he suddenly realized he was very thirsty. It did not seem as dark as he remembered the forest being, but then perhaps the blindingly white light from King's Cross Station had affected his eyes, though he had not opened them yet. He felt more than heard another being approach him, and when they had crouched down so that Harry could feel their breathe near his face he instinctively tensed.

In the next moment his name was spoken, not harshly, nor with any threat laced behind it. It was just spoken plainly, perhaps even slightly gently, and this surprised Harry so much that his eyes fluttered open.

He came face to face with a woman looking at him somewhat inquisitively, with a small smile tugging at her lips, and with unmistakably large, brilliant green eyes. Harry's eyes.

_"Mum?" _he asked disbelievingly. At this her smile grew, and she said simply, "Welcome home, Harry."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Well if you are, it seems I'm intruding in your dream, because _I'm_ really here.." said a new voice, and Harry looked up to what could have only been his father, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. James was nearly beaming.

"Dad!" Harry shouted, shocked. He only just realized where he was: a house, of some sorts, and it seemed as if he had been asleep on the floor- his face in the carpet- no less.

"Where are we?" asked Harry at large, sitting himself upright and leaning against something which he supposed was a bed. Lily scooted closer to him, and James came and knelt besides the both of them. Harry was too confused and disconcerted to immediately notice that _something_ felt amiss when he shifted position, but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly.

"We are in Godric's Hollow, Harry." Lily informed calmly. At Harry's panicked and bewildered expression, James quickly interjected, "But I think the proper question is more like _when_ are we."

"What do you mean?" Harry searched between his parent's faces, all the while constantly reminding himself that this was some strange dream, no doubt an after effect after his trip to King's Cross. Any second now he would wake up and face the Death Eaters...

"Harry, look at me," Lily spoke softly, as if reading the thoughts swirling through her son's mind at that moment. "Voldemort is not near here. And neither are his Death Eaters. You aren't at Hogwarts, not in the Forbidden Forest..." James looked as if he wanted to say something, but Lily momentarily quelled him with a look.

"Do you remember being in King's Cross Station, talking with Dumbledore?" Harry replied he did, and he could have sworn he heard James muttering about why he hadn't been sent instead...

"Harry, you had the option of boarding two trains, one that would take you back, or one that would..." Lily left that sentence unfinished, and from James' look it seemed like he was relieved she did. "However," she continued, "You somehow did not board either train. At first, when James and I were watching, we thought that maybe a different train would get you to the same destination- back to the living, that is- but it turns out you boarded a completely different one. It was almost as if you called it to come to you."

"I.. don't understand." Harry replied lamely, though a little more at ease from his mother's words. Harry always remembered being comforted by hearing his mother's voice, even if it was just a made up memory. James smiled at him in understanding.

"Understandably so," assured James, "Especially since it's never been done before."

"Before what?" questioned Harry, dazed.

"It's not often that living people come visit the dead, Harry. The white King's Cross Station was the, um, gateway, if you will. Sometimes these living people board a certain train to take them somewhere, but usually they only have one or two options on which train they can get on."

"Usually? But I thought you said that it didn't happen that often.." James and Lily exchanged a smile. _He's quick,_ James seemed to say, and Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right Harry, it _is _rare for living people to come to the Gateway. Most people go there after they already die, one of the possible trains they could board being the choice to become a ghost- but that's another story." concluded Lily.

"Right," James picked up from where he left off, "So the fact that you, a living person, came to the Gateway, but also _chose_ your own train... it's something truly remarkable."

"And that's why you're here?"

"And that's why we're all here." James confirmed.

"So this is real?" Harry asked again after a few moments. He had a hard time processing everything that he had just been told. James and Lily looked at one another, seemingly having a debating with just a mere look. "You remember what James- your father, said after you asked where we were?"

Harry did. James had said something like '_when _were we would have been a better question', and at the time Harry did not think of it much, but now with that back into the puzzle, everything made more sense...

Lily and James had a strange look of pride mixed with delight as they watched their only son's face light up with dawning understanding. Harry jumped up off the floor, racing to the floor length mirror in the room. Sure enough, when Harry looked at his reflection, answers stared him right back in the face, and suddenly now he knew what had felt _off_ when he had moved to sit upright, and why he just felt _different _as a whole.

It was because he was different- _very_ different, for that matter. He looked about six years old. His glasses were not broken, but in prime condition and actually fit his face. His hair was not dirty and matted, but still messy as if he had an electric shock (which felt quite possible, considering what he was meant to believe). However, most notable about his appearance was the lack of the infamous lightning bolt scar. Harry traced his finger along the skin where it should have been, while remarking, "My scar, it's gone!"

Lily and James came into view of the reflection, standing behind him and bringing their hands onto his shoulders. Harry suddenly had a flashback of staring into the Mirror of Erised.

"It's gone because that night never happened." Lily informed plainly. "In this timeline, Sirius is our Secret Keeper. We are still living in our home in Godric's Hallow, just like how we should have been all these years."

"And Peter?" Harry inquired.

"We stopped talking to the traitor years ago." James told firmly. "We never even told him why, or that we knew he was in leagues with Voldemort and his cronies."

"But, how-"

"Oh, you're seven, by the way," James interrupted, the previous venom in his voice gone completely. Harry's face seemed to change emotion several times before he looked simply aghast, to which James smirked.

"I am not! I'm _seventeen_,"

"No talking back otherwise I'll _ground _you!" retorted James, sporting a victorious grin. Lily laughed.

After a few moments of basking in the warmth of the room's atmosphere, Harry resumed his questioning. "So where's Voldemort? If that night never happened, then he's been terrorizing people for the past six years?!"

"The war is still in progress," Lily divulged, "but for the past three years or so it's simmered down quite a lot. Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort is starting his hunt for the prophecy, or that he'll begin to, soon, anyways."

"And does Dumbledore know about... this?" Harry gestured to the three of them in the reflection of the mirror. "No," disclosed Lily, "Only a few individuals are aware of our... circumstances regarding the new timeline."

"But how do you know this?"

"The perks of having been dead." James deadpanned, though another new voice had chimed in as well. Harry turned to the doorway only to see Sirius and Remus hovering just outside, the former grinning madly, while the latter demurely smiled. Harry yelled a greeting before running to the two new figures, earning a bone crushing hug from Sirius. "So you two know! You came back!" Harry repeatedly shouted, all previous worries dissolving away now.

"We came back only because of you, Harry." Remus pointed out, in his calmly spoken way that Harry had somehow grown attached to. Despite keeping a smiling exterior, Harry sensed there was something almost _sad_ about Remus, though, and it didn't take long for him to identify what must be the cause.

"Remus, I'm sorry..." Harry spoke seriously, and suddenly he was not a seven-year-old boy, but the young man who had given his life willingly in the hopes of defeating Voldemort. "Your son, Teddy..."

Who knew what kind of fate this new timeline would bring about? It was safe to say that it was almost impossible for many of the same things to happen again, and Remus obviously knew this.

"There is no need to apologize, Harry, truly. I... would much rather be back and breathing, and hopefully being a beneficial member of our cause, than simply watching from the sidelines, or rather, from above."

"Moony, you're _always_ beneficial, and we won't let you forget that!" James declared adamantly. "That's right!" agreed Lily, and suddenly somehow all five of them congregated into a mass group hug. It was something that should have been so impossible, yet in this moment, Harry realized he had never felt anything more real.

It was something he was looking forward getting used to.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Something popped into my head a few days ago urging me to write this. I don't know how far along I will go with writing this because it IS a fairly common time-travel-plot-line... but if I get any feedback (hopefully positive) it will encourage me a lot!

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! Another chapter should be up shortly.


	2. Exploring Accidents

A/N: Hi there. This chapter might begin a bit slow, but I needed it to set certain things straight for the future plot line. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

They had discussed why Fate had brought them back to this particular point in time. James had suggested- and so far nothing more substantial came up- that they were here simply because it was ten years in the past from Harry's real age. It was a pacifying explanation, at least for now, and no one discussed it further than that.

They did, however, have many conversations centering around Voldemort, and what he was doing; what he had been doing for the past years, and what he might do in future years. Harry was fascinated with the way his parents approached things. They seemed fearless and confident and everything that true leaders should be. They were what they should have been had they not been betrayed that Halloween night many years ago, and Harry ignored his previous childhood pains (from his first childhood, so to speak) of wanting and neglect, in order to rejoice in the fact that he had two true and ready role models there to guide him now. Harry enjoyed his parent's attention just as much as they liked giving it.

From an outsider's view, he seemed to be doted on to the point of adoration. But it was mutual between parent and child.

Since the Wizarding World had technically been at war for nearly eight years (even though there hadn't been much action recently) things had obviously changed, and the adults were quick to inform Harry of what to expect. They only knew because of what Sirius and James liked to call, "The Perks of having died" - a term Lily adamantly disliked - and one that Harry deemed wasn't fair, since he had technically been dead too (not to mention, he had _mastered_ death).

The first and foremost priority was Voldemort. Apparently the Dark Lord disliked the fact that his side hadn't been gaining any more momentum during the war, and so had pulled back on the fighting. No one was quite sure what his new tactic was, but one thing was for sure, he was being much less violent. Some of his Death Eaters had gone to the Ministry to testify that they had been under the Imperious curse, most notably one Lucius Malfoy, and also a Mr. Barty Crouch Jr., but the Order of the Phoenix suspected that it was all part of a grand scheme to get Voldemort's hands into the Ministry.

Some members even had the audacity to suggest that Voldemort was waiting until the children of his Death Eaters were old enough to be recruited until he would resume war. Dumbledore, the head of the Order the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had surprisingly not disagreed.

One thing that was for certain, though, is that Harry was still the Chosen One. In Voldemort's everlasting hunt for Harry, he had 'marked him as his equal', but luckily due to the Fidelius Charm, Harry and his family remained hidden, just like how it should have been in the original timeline.

Despite the war falling from prominence, Order meetings were still held regularly due to tradition. There wasn't a Headquarters per se, but the meetings were only ever held in two locations: one of them Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the other being the heavily protected Longbottom Mansion.

And unfortunately for Harry, those were really the only two places he was allowed to go.

Not that he was allowed in the meetings - _certainly _not - but seeing that Harry could get no visitors at his own house in Godric's Hallow due to the Fidelius Charm, and that the locations of the meetings were always heavily warded anyways, it was generally deemed as alright. Afterwords, once they had Portkeyed home (Harry wasn't allowed to use the floo since it could be faulty on occasions) his parents and Sirius and Remus would tell him everything that had been discussed- which was kind of cool, since it definitely wasn't allowed. Harry appreciated how he was treated like an equal.

The first time he went to an Order meeting was about a few months after the new timeline began. It was at Grimmauld Place, and since it was Sirius' home, the Potters and Remus had arrived early. Harry had watched from a corner people arriving through the fireplace, one by one heading towards the meeting room. People who's name's he recalled but had never met walked by him. Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn; Gideon and Fabian Prewett; Alice and Frank Longbottom. Most did not see him, but if they had, they would have known who he was immediately.. Even if he were not The Chosen One, Harry still would have been the son of Lily and James, who were well known not only in the Order but in Wizarding society as well, and then there was still the fact that he was a descendant and heir of the Potter family.

There were only two individuals who had noticed and stopped at Harry's presence. One of them was Dumbledore, and upon seeing him again Harry had the unexplainable feeling that they had not met many times in this timeline. Dumbledore had paused ever so slightly upon exiting the fireplace, when he turned to face the small child. "Why, hello there, Harry. I do hope you're doing well this evening." Dumbledore then had delivered a greeting to Lily who had materialized besides him, and that was all.

The second was Snape. Instead of casually turning around like Dumbledore had done, Snape had all but jolted to inspect whoever was lurking in the shadows. Apparently, Harry noted, Snape hadn't yet developed his inexplicably stony composure. The spy-Death Eater seemed to stare at Harry for a few silent moments, and Harry somehow knew in his gut that he had not yet met Snape. The dark haired man seemed taken aback by Harry's appearance, and, if Harry had to make a guess, it was his mother's green eyes that had struck the wizard. Snape did not say anything, and, after what might have been described as a short nod, he had left.

James had told Harry that, somehow, after the Order meeting at Grimmauld place, word had spread that Harry had been in the building, and apparently many people were disappointed that they had not gotten a chance to meet The Chosen One. After all, nearly all of what they did - and all that Voldemort did- revolved around Harry.

During the next Order meeting, the predicament was quickly rectified.

It was in late November when Harry attended the second Order meeting, nearly four months after the new timeline began. Located at Longbottom Mansion, Harry had mixed feelings about the estate as he Portkeyed in with his parents. He had never been to the Longbottom's home before, yet he had the puzzling feeling that he _had _been here somehow.

"You'll remember more once we get inside," Lily explained as they began walking through the front gardens towards wherever the entrance of the enormous house lay hidden.

"Am I friends with Neville?" Harry asked, and if it wasn't due to the circumstances he would have very much felt like a young child asking his mother whether or not he should be friends with someone.

"It sounds like as if you're asking if you should be friends," James teased sarcastically.

"Am _not!_" retorted Harry, to which his parents laughed.

"I wouldn't say _friends_ necessarily, since you two have only really met a few times over the years... But maybe that will change after today." Lily speculated. They all knew Neville proved to be a great person once he stepped out of his shell.

The residents of the estate knew of their arrival before the Potters had reached the front door. Frank Longbottom, and his mother, the intimidating Augusta Longbottom, were waiting at the entry way. As Harry approached them, walking between his parents, he couldn't help but look intently at Frank. He wondered how different Neville would be since he had been around his healthy parents since a young age. Before he got a chance to see Neville, though, he was thrust underneath the many stares of the eager Order members.

"Lily! It's good to see you again, Alice had been wanting a chance to talk to you. James- always a pleasure." greeted Frank jovially as he gave the newcomers handshakes. With light, curly brown hair, Frank was not all that tall- perhaps a good few inches shorter than James- but he appeared to have a strong build, and he stood with easy confidence that gave the impression he could be alert in a moments notice. He greeted Harry in much the same way a distant, but affectionate uncle would. Augusta - who Harry had the feeling he had not yet met- was coolly distant in her greetings, much like how Harry remembered her being, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that she was constantly watching him for some reason. The feeling lingered even when he had been lead into the drawing room to be introduced to the awaiting Order members.

The cluster of witches and wizards immediately hushed upon Harry's entrance, who had entered in behind Frank. James and Lily were directly on either side of him, and the fact that they knew everyone in the room - and the fact that they were very respected among them- made Harry feel very much at ease with the whole situation. He could recall at a younger age being uncomfortable with attention, especially if there were many people, but now he was calm and collected in his greetings, and later once everyone had left for the day, they would remark how mature the little Potter boy seemed.

Augusta Longbottom was still watching him.

"Ah! Young Mr. Potter, a pleasure to finally meet you!" Edgar Bones had exclaimed, an ecstatically friendly expression on his face, framed with a mass of messy reddish-brown hair. This was Susan Bones' uncle, his future (or past?) Hogwarts classmate. "Please, call me Harry." he requested, dutifully ignoring the hushed whispers of _"The Chosen One!"_ floating in the background.

Harry was introduced to Marlene McKinnon, who was his mother's friend since school; Dedalus Diggle was just as exuberant when greeting Harry as all the times he had remembered from before; Alice Longbottom was extremely warm and kind, telling Harry to make himself at home, but before she could say anything more she was interrupted by Fred and George- only it wasn't the Weasley twins, but the Prewett twins: Fabian and Gideon. Despite being utterly identical, once one got to know them it was apparent they had distinct personalities. Fabian was careless in almost a reckless way, having knocked over one of Augusta Longbottom's display vases while bending down to get a good look at Harry, only to catch it while maintaining unblinking eye contact with him. Gideon, on the other hand, seemed much more attentive to small things, perhaps to make up for his twin's lack of conscientiousness. After Harry completed his round of greetings to the adults, Gideon had been first to remark on how mature Harry seemed.

"Indeed," Augusta had agreed in her clipped way of speaking, hawk-like eyes locked on Harry's form. He wasn't really sure what to make of it, so he just gave her a small, polite smile. Someone- probably Frank- then announced Dumbledore's arrival, which caused everyone to suddenly exit into the hall to go to where the meeting would be held, though Lily and James lagged behind. Without changing tone, Augusta continued speaking as if there hadn't been an interruption moments ago.

"My grandson, Neville, is your age. I believe the two of you have met once or twice. Go down the hall and he will be in the third door to your left." she then walked away as abruptly as she had started speaking. Exchanging a departing glance with his parents, Harry left and soon entered the room Augusta had mentioned. It was painted with a warm teal color and seemed to be a combination of library and playroom. Looking out the large floor length windows was Neville, hand idly hovering over a plant that rested on a nearby table. He didn't seem to have noticed Harry's entrance. Harry took a few more hesitant steps before softly clearing his throat.

"Hello?" Neville jumped, startled, quickly turning around and standing protectively in front of his plant. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Harry.

"Oh, hi. I remember you! Harry, right? I forgot mum mentioned you would be coming today." he seemed a little embarrassed.

"That's alright Neville. I just got here... What kind of plant is that?"

Soon the two boys were in friendly conversation, Neville telling Harry all about his plant (that he had rescued from the greenhouse that morning which had recently been invaded by Swimplilos, which were magical laughing caterpillars with extra large teeth). He showed Harry some of his favorite books, and throughout their many conversations that drifted from topic to topic, Harry got a pretty good idea of what Neville's childhood was like. He was still shy, but not nearly as painfully awkward as Harry remembered him being in their early Hogwarts years.

To Neville, Harry seemed confident and clever, and basically everything he wanted to be. Harry just seemed to _know_ things, and he was always so patient with Neville that Neville began to look at Harry in an older-brother sort of light.

Harry soon figured this out, and found that he didn't mind it. He was happy to share information with Neville ranging from Quidditch to Hogwarts- though he claimed all his knowledge of Hogwarts had been from stories from his dad's friends.

In the meantime, the Order meeting was still in progress in another location of the mansion, and Harry knew from past experience that Order meetings were usually about two hours long. It was about an hour and a half after the meeting started when _it_ happened.

Since the new timeline began, Harry had not performed much magic. His parents had said that it might be unsafe to use a borrowed wand (since he had yet to purchase his own again) because he wasn't physically mature enough to control his magic through a wand. Most children reached this physical maturity when they were eleven. (However, Harry had overheard his father and Sirius talking about how they didn't think he'd need to wait that long since he technically already had experience. Good, because Harry had no intention of waiting that long.) Seven-year-olds didn't usually perform much magic anyways, but Harry was no ordinary child, and apparently his magic had just been waiting for the right moment to stretch its dormant muscles, so to speak.

Neville had started talking about his plant again and how he had rescued that particular plant because it was his mother's favorite flower, the Giant Chrysanthemum. He had then become somber, saying that it would die before it would bloom, because that particular plant had also been a victim of the vicious laughing Swimpilo. Upon examination, Harry noticed large teeth marks where the caterpillars had bitten. He felt a rush of sympathy for Neville because the boy had said that that pot was their last one, and that his grandmother wouldn't be ordering new plants for their greenhouse until next spring.

Harry began to feel an unexplainable tingling wash over him, when suddenly, before his eyes, the teeth marks on the green stem seemed to shrink. Neville gasped as the bite marks disappeared completely before the plant began to grow several feet in height. It then bloomed into large flowers that were nearly two hands-width wide, and Harry now knew why they were called _giant_ Chrysanthemums. He turned when he heard another one of Neville's gasps, and he saw that the room had meanwhile been filled with flowers everywhere, but not only Giant Chrysanthemums, but also Lilies as well. Harry quickly knew he had somehow performed accidental magic, and that he had healed and duplicated Neville's mum's favorite flower, while conjuring his own mother's favorite flower.

Apparently, Harry's accidental magic wasn't limited to the Teal Room.

Augusta Longbottom strode into the flower filled room imperially, demanding to know what had happened. It only took one look at both Harry and Neville's surprised faces to know that whatever had happened wasn't intentional.

"Gran! Please don't be angry," Neville hastened to say, "I was showing Harry mum's chrysanthemum plant and then.. and then suddenly this happened!" he finished with a wild wave of his arm around the room. Augusta's lips were in a thin line, and Neville knew it was because she had implicitly told him to _not_ bring any plants inside the house.

"Mr. Potter?" Augusta simply questioned, and he struggled momentarily to find and answer before replying, "Yes, Ma'am, it's like what Neville said. He was showing me the plant when-"

"Stop talking Mr. Potter." Augusta quickly interjected, though she did not look crossed, but almost... intrigued? Harry did so at once, and he quickly realized why she had ordered him so. As he was talking, more and more of flowers had randomly appeared, not only in the Teal Room, but also, from what Harry could see, out the door and down the hall.

He had a sinking suspicion that they were all over the mansion.

Only moments later Dumbledore came round the corner with James, Frank, Sirius, Alice, Lily, and the Prewett twins in tow. He strolled in casually, looking all around him as if taking a pleasant stroll through a mansion invaded with overly-large flowers was perfectly normal.

"Ah, what a wonderful aroma! I followed my nose to this room, you know. It seems it lead me to the right place." Dumbledore didn't look at either Harry or Neville as he took a tour of the room, examining the many flowers. But it didn't surpass his notice- as well as all the other adults- that the only two flowers were Alice and Lily's favorites.

He began again after several moments silence, this time addressing Augusta. "The meeting finished early, so the few Order members that weren't obligated to depart immediately- myself included- decided to investigate this curious invasion of your household, Augusta. A bit of accidental magic is always a pleasant surprise, very pleasant indeed."

He had not elaborated on _who_ he thought had done the accidental magic, and Harry was thankful for that, because as impressed as Augusta was at Harry's seemingly strong skills, Harry no doubt suspected that she wished her grandson had been the one to perform it instead. If Harry's memory served him right- which he knew it did- Neville wouldn't display any accidental magic until he was a bit older. Harry could only hope that Frank and Alice's encouraging presence would bring about the process sooner.

By now everyone had basically wandered into the room, heads arching up to see that even the rafters were now decorated with colorful flowers. Fabian and Gideon were delighted, and no one commented on the fact that they both took several armfuls of flowers before departing home with them.

Alice and Frank seemed mildly surprised at their home's new decorations, and after casting warm smiles in Harry's direction, they immediately went over to Neville, most likely to speak with him about how his past hour had been.

Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Augusta as the Potters and Sirius were leaving, so Harry had not spoken to him, but he did catch a madly twinkling glance as they made their leave.

"Good going, pup!" Sirius had clapped him on the shoulder once they all returned to Godric's Hallow, via Portkey.

"I must admit, that was very impressive! You should have seen half the Order members' faces when suddenly pots of flowers appeared all over the meeting table. Dedalus Diggle nearly fainted."

"Yeah, and Snivellus nearly had a heart attack!" guffawed Sirius.

"Now boys," Lily interjected, a slightly reprimanding note in her voice. "We don't even know for certain if it was Harry." although her expression and tone of voice betrayed that sentiment.

"It was you, Harry, right?" James was quick to ask.

"Yes, but I don't know how it happened, really. The last time I can remember doing accidental magic was when I blew up Aunt Marge." Sirius laughed loudly, recalling the situation all too well.

"Hmm," Lily seemed pensive. She sat down on the couch, legs crossed, arms propped up on her knee supporting her chin. Harry had come to learn that this was his mother's "thinking position" as James liked to call it, and Harry wondered where Lily's thoughts were taking her. He sat down next to her.

"I think," she began, and by her tone of voice James and Sirius immediately paused their conversation, "I might know the reason behind Harry's accidental magic today.

"This is just pure speculation on my part, mind you, so I could be wrong. We already agreed that Harry's body isn't physically ready for magic, but I think, maybe, that his magic _is_."

James looked intently at Lily, urging her to continue. "Even though Harry can't practice traditional magic _yet_, he can possibly learn other types of magic..." she trailed off.

"Like, other forms of magic, maybe? Things that don't require a wand." supplied James.

"Like wandless magic?" questioned Harry, looking back and forth between his parents (Sirius mimicking).

"Yes and no," continued Lily, "I think because your magic and knowledge of magic is so advanced compared to your physical maturity- not to mention your mental maturity- you need some kind of release; that is, your magic needs an outlet."

Harry was beginning to understand, but yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly what his mother was trying to get at. "Alright, so..."

"Come to think of it, Harry, you've practiced things like this before!" James quipped enthusiastically. And suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh! Magic that doesn't need a wand- I've practiced Occlumency before!" Harry looked around to find nodding heads and pleased expressions.

"Oi, you could learn Legilimency while you're at it!" Sirius added, possibilities swirling through his head.

"I think it couldn't hurt for everyone to learn a bit of Occlumency, since you'll never know when you might need it." James speculated.

"I agree," concurred Lily. "Also, I don't know how much you boys would enjoy it, but most of the time Potions doesn't require a wand... It's just another option." Lily raised an eyebrow and tried to cover a smirk at Harry, James, and Sirius' horror-filled expressions.

"Well, never mind," she said getting up, "I just might brew a little something and slip it into your drink at dinner while you're not looking..."

"Oh, please no threats!" Sirius begged dramatically while covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You may be able to force us to do it, but you'll never be able to force us to like it, Lily!" James said defeatedly.

"Force you to like what?" said a new voice. They all looked towards the front door, Harry and Lily saying, "Remus!" while James and Sirius shouted "Moony!" He entered the living room with Lily, who had greeted him at the door, before taking a seat next to Harry.

"To answer your question, Remus, mum might give me some lessons in Potions, since it doesn't usually involve a wand." _And because I need the practice,_ Harry added silently in his head. Remus raised an eyebrow, recalling how vehemently Harry had disliked Potions class at Hogwarts.

"What brought this on?" he merely asked, and soon they brought him up to date with what they had discussed while he had been absent. When they mentioned the accidental magic performed at the Longbottom's, Remus had remarked, "Yes I noticed that.. I was curious, but I had to leave shortly after for Order business. Nothing important," he added when he noticed Harry's questioning look, "I just had to check the wards in a few places in Hogsmeade."

Topics drifted after that, and soon dinner was prepared and they gathered round the dinning table to eat. About halfway through Harry had a stunning idea, and for a few minutes he struggled on how to word it so it would sound most convincing. He didn't have a chance to finish.

"I hope the food isn't that bad." Lily, ever the perceptive one, joked upon noticing her son's odd expression. He seemed angry at the vegetables.

Harry, startled, rushed for an answer, "Oh, no, the food's great, yeah I love it. Lasagna."

James carefully set his fork down. "Harry, we're eating ravioli."

"Cheese sauce." Harry said.

"Does he mean he wants more cheese on his sauce, or...?" Sirius said slowly.

"I think," said Remus, butting in, "that it's something else. What's on your mind, Harry?"

They all looked at him intently when he suddenly blurted out, "Iwanulurntobeahanimus!"

"A bit slower, please." Lily requested, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement. Harry took a breathe before repeating, more clearly this time:

"I want to learn to be an Animagus."

"Oh." Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised, which was a relief, because Harry wasn't sure if they were going to be on board with it. By the look of James' grin, though, it seemed Harry had had the right idea in suggesting it.

"Brilliant!" James smiled, Sirius looking equally excited. Remus appeared a little hesitant, wondering if it was a good idea- since he hadn't been please to learn his friends had become Animagi in school purely for _his _sake- but he supposed with two individuals already skilled in the area to guide Harry, he'd be alright.

Lily seemed intrigued by the idea, a small smile grazing her lips. She looked at James and he looked at her, suddenly sporting a puppy-dog look with wide, begging eyes. Lily laughed, and everyone else at the table wondered what they had missed.

"James has been on my case for _years_ now," she began to explain. "He's wanted me to become an Animagus every since _I_ found out he was one. I guess I _must_ learn now, since it seems as I've no choice." she joked.

"Serves you right, for threatening us with slipping _Potions _in our drinks!" James dangerously waved a fork at her.

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing, excitement growing in his stomach. He would get to learn the Animagus transformations with his mum by his side, learning things together step by step.

"So that's settled then," interjected Harry, excitement growing in his stomach, "mum and I will learn it together?!"

Just being with his parents these past few months was one of the best things in the world, and Harry idolized the way in which they approached and dealt with things. To actually learn a whole new type of magical practice with his mother- his father, and his father's friends guiding them step by step- seemed so imaginatively perfect, he couldn't wait to begin.

They talked some more about Harry's brilliant idea, James and Sirius occasionally tossing in comments about their experiences with learning the difficult process. Remus was the first to pose the question whether Harry was too young to learn it, that is, physically.

"No," James answered with conviction, "When we first had the idea I read every book on Animagi that I could find, and I know for a fact that there isn't an age limit on who can or cannot learn the transformation. A toddler could perform it safely, but I doubt that'd be possible since toddlers don't have the slightest control over their magic. But you get the idea."

Sirius then began wondering what Harry's form would be, while Remus asked Lily what she thought her form would be. It was an exciting conversation full of anticipation. It was much like how Harry had been feeling in general ever since he had left the white King's Cross station. Though their situation was confusing, not to mention dangerous lest anyone discovered the truth, Harry found himself for the first time in the _realest_ family he had ever been in. In the past he had had his Hogwarts family, and he had been considered an extended portion of the Weasley family, but this- this was everything he had ever truly wanted, everything he had sincerely wished for in his heart of hearts.

He looked at his family seated around the table and smiled; they were going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews on chapter one, I honestly did not expect any! Suggestions/comments, or even constructive criticism is most invited.

The next chapter will be called "Ancient Magicks" and I will try to post it by the end of this weekend, or at the very least the beginning of next week.  
Happy readings.


End file.
